1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for replacing and/or repairing spinal facet joints particularly in the cervical spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and methods have been proposed for replacing the facet joints of the spine. For example, the Fitz U.S. Pat. No. RE36,758 discloses an artificial facet joint which includes a superior component that is conical or pyramidical in form and articulates with an inferior component that is also roughly conical or pyramidical in form. The Goble et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,319 discloses a prosthesis for the replacement of a vertebral facet joint which does not require attachment to or abutment against the posterior arch. The Reiley U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,091 discloses facet arthroplasty devices that provide articulating movement between superior and inferior prostheses. It is desirable that improved prostheses and methods be provided for replacement of the facet joints particularly in the cervical spine and particularly in the facet joints of C3 through C7.
One of the surgical operations performed on the spine involves the replacement of one or more intervertebral discs with a disc prosthesis. One of the problems involved in disc replacement is the restoration of spine alignment. It is desirable that improved methods and prostheses be made available for the restoration of spine alignment in various spinal surgeries, including those involving disc replacement.